Promise to Protect
by ArturusMyrddin
Summary: It is a time of prophecy, and Avalon beckons. But are Arthur and Merlin willing to blindly follow destiny's path. MERTHUR AU. UNDERAGE (13/16) Desire/Wanting, Swearing
1. Prologue

Back in the midst of time the country was besieged by a sorcerers' war. Tribal chiefs did their best to protect their people from the magic exploding all around them. All seemed hopeless until, in a small remote village, one tribal leader embarked on a dangerous spiritual journey. After three days in a deep trance he returned to the physical world with what many believed was a way to control those with magic. For within weeks after his return the war was over. At first it was not understood how, or why, the war ended, but as the months turned to years it became painfully obvious that those with powerful magic were being enslaved by that magic to the tribal chiefs, bar one. Healers, and other low power magic users, were the only ones who seemed immune to the binding, unless a bound sorcerer preformed a blood binding spell to ensnare their magic. Only the chief who had braved the spiritual journey which ended the war was exempt from this magic enslavement of sorcerers.

Once those with magic realized how much control the tribal leaders actually had over their magic they began to actively try to control their numbers. Only about half of them had children, and those who did never had more then two. This meant that, over the years, their numbers began to shrink. Not only their numbers, but also their powers began to weaken as it was only those with very little power who chose to have children. Eventually the reason behind this forced binding was forgotten as small individual villages combined into Kingdoms, and a few tribal chiefs became Kings. The lone chief with whom magic users could experience freedom, founded the Kingdom of Caledonia. Those who were able to avoid capture by the royal witchfinders flocked there, and many made the choice to protect his line with their magic. This was indeed fortunate as all of this blood line were born with a soulmate, and a lifemate, who kept them alive.

The child may be born before, or after, their mates, but they only had until their twenty-fifth year to find at least one of them. At first it was only those inhabitants of the original village who were able to sense the call of loneliness that the blood of their King gave off, but over time this call began to be felt by those who came under the rule of the Caledonia bloodline. They helped search neighboring Kingdoms for someone who also gave off that same call of loneliness, in order to bring them home so they could be mated to the King. Unfortunately, this same courtesy could not be extended to the females of the line as they were often used as pawns in the game of treaties, and alliances. Only true lifemates could safely conceive, in fact the males could not perform in bed unless they were with their lifemate. This left the females cursed to only give birth to one child, always a male, and then dying shortly afterward. This fact was included in every treaty, or alliance, even if not openly admitted, and all males born of such unions would not be born with mates. For some reason they became able to bind the magic of sorcerers, just like all the other Kings outside of Caledonia.

This was how things stood over two centuries after the Great Sorcerers' War when just outside the western boundary of Caledonia, on an overcast morning, a small eight year old boy named Myrddin was scrambling up a rocky path. He had woken up early that morning with the certain conviction that something awaited him deep inside the cave that overlooked his village. Pausing to catch his breath on the small ledge just outside the cave entrance Myrddin looked out over his village into the view beyond. Something inside him knew with an odd certainty that his unknown father was dead. He was old enough to suspect what that meant and he shuddered with dread at the possibility. Turning back to the cave's entrance he sighed as his eyes noticed the lava rocks littering the ground just inside and the pale light of moonstones illuminating the interior. At least all signs where pointing to his being of dragonlord blood.

Dragonlords had only the smallest amount of magic, even mystical healers had more than they did, and were only able to sire one male child to inherit the power in their lifetime. With his father dead he would have the basic dragonlord abilities of calling forth new hatchlings, and talking to dragons. The ability to control dragons, and minor healing spells, would not manifest until his twenty-first year. The age at which all magic users came, fully, into their powers. As long as he was not a throwback to the dragonlords of old, ancient ancestors who were rumored to have been able to use dragon magic, he would not have to worry about having his powers bound by a King. Dragon magic was purely elemental, able to control air, water, fire, and earth with just a thought. Red dragons usually controlled fire, brown manipulated the earth, white wielded the air, and blue employed the water. According to the fairy tales passed down through the years dragonlords used to be able to use all of the elements to some degree, at great risk to themselves and others. He shuddered to think about what would happen to him should he be a throwback, and have even the slightest ability to manipulate dragon magic.

Steeling himself Myrddin made his way into the cave. Instinctively following the path of lava stone as it glowed under the glow of moonstone Myrddin ventured down into the cavern. Eventually he came to a small pool of hot lava, in the middle of which sat pearl white dragon's egg sat on a small rock pedestal that just barely cleared the bubbling liquid. His sky blue eyes darted here and there searching for a way to safely retrieve the small dragon's egg. Seeing no other option he bit his lower lip as he tried to think of a suitable name for the guardian dragon he suspected he was about to call forth. Nodding to himself he chose one before moving as close as he could to the edge of the lava pool. Wetting his lips he took a deep, fortifying breath to try and steel his nerves.

Softly he spoke one word, "Kilgharrah."

The small egg exploded with such force that Myrddin had to quickly drop and lay flat on the fround. His eyes were tightly closed and he had both hands tightly clasped over his head as deep booming laughter filled the cave, followed by a gravely voice that spoke of a world where magic was free once more. As the words seemed to vibrate up and out of the cavern and silence finally returned Myrddin slowly unclasped his hands so he could move his head to peek over at the pool of lava. There, bathing in the hot liquid, was a huge red dragon.

Slowly standing he let his eyes take in the sight of the fire dragon frolicking in the hot pool of lava. Kilgharrah's thick, heavy body almost shone as his hard, pronounced scales caught the light that danced around the cave. It was hard to picture how on Earth the large dragon had fit within the small egg but as fire dragons were fully capable of changing their size it wasn't as impossible as it seemed. Brushing the dirt off his clothes Myrddin pondered how he was going to handle a type of dragon best known to be very unpredictable, unreliable, and extremely difficult to work with even when they were within a sealed protection circle. He was jarred out of his thoughts by a hard head butt to his chest. Scowling, he bowed to the dragon in front of him.

Kilgharrah tilted his head first one way and then the other, as if weighing something. "You, but not you."

Puzzled Myrddin asked, "What?"

Kilgharrah just shook his head before saying, "Wrong end means danger to Emrys. Too young, must leave."

His forehead creased in thought Myrddin asked, "Are you saying that I have to leave home? With you?"

Kilgharrah nodded, then bumped his head into Myrddin's chest impatiently. "Now, must go now."

Myrddin stumbled backwards a little with the force of the bump. "Careful now little one. I will go with you if it is that important, but I need to tell my mother goodbye."

Kilgharrah growled deep in his throat, and that was all the warning Myrddin got before the angry dragon let loose with a carefully aimed torrent of fire. Myrddin had a brief second to jump slightly sidewards, in order to avoid getting burned by the outer edge of the flame. Once he was clear he turned to see what exactly Kilgharrah found so threatening. He was able to make out five knights, and a witchfinder, just before the raging fire blasted them into ash.

He took a deep breath as he slowly looked back to Kilgharrah. "Right, I am apparently more then I seem."

"Not you. Emrys."

"So, why does this seem to be personal to me?"

"Bind you. End Emrys. Need to go now. Too soon. Too small. All needs time, and patience."

Myrddin looked back to where the ashes smoldered before carefully moving to mount the dragon, who was now almost double in size. Once he was settled Kilgharrah tensed his leg muscles before giving a large push down against the ground to jump thrust himself into the air with a corresponding flap of his wings. As he circled ever higher towards the sky he could see through the top of the old volcano cavern Myrddin wiped the tears that were streaming down his face with the back of his right hand. Kilgharrah and Myrddin disappeared into the distant unknown, but Kilgharrah's prophecy echoed through the land.

As his words sent shivers of fear through five of the six Kings a royal position was created to account for each sexual encounter of all known magic users, even those within Caledonia. Seers were sent along to witness any births that came out of these encounters in the hopes that they would be able to identify which child was the one prophesied. The result was not what the Kings were expecting. The seers found that for a brief moment, only as long as the time between when the head came into view and when the rest of the body emerged, they could tell which child would inherit magic, and which would not. While the Kings were disappointed that the seers never did identify the child of prophecy, they were delighted with being able to take, and raise, future magic users. This not only proved advantageous for the royals, but also for the children. When the children turned twenty-one the binding spell immediately took effect at the exact same time they received their powers. It was found that this prompt binding resulted in these children having twice as much magic at their call than those who were bonded after that critical moment. Therefore the practice of having a seer at births became more widespread, and the prophecy faded into myth.

Six centuries later a seer within Caledonia was attending an Imbolic feast at the castle when the Queen went into labor. As the midwife was away helping with another birth the seer offered her limited expertise. Thus, for the first time, a seer was at the birth of a Caledonia royal heir. The vision she had showed a male born of Caledonia and foreign royal blood who would have a soul and life mate. No one was sure exactly what this vision meant, but the consensus was that it would be a child of an alliance marriage. The fear was that this young prince would need help finding his mates before his twenty-fifth year, and Caledonia would not know it because the call of loneliness would not echo throughout their Kingdom. To prevent the possibility of this future prince dying young, and without an heir, the Witan of Caledonia declared that in the eighteenth year of all children born of alliance, or treaty, marriages the First Knight of the Kingdom would make an official visit. In the hopes that he would be able to ascertain whether or not the child was the one the seer had seen in her vision.

Decades passed without the seer's vision becoming reality. The practice of checking on foreign royal offspring became a tradition with only a dim, half-remembered reason as to why it was important that the First Knight made the trip. What no one saw coming was the abduction of King Gorlois' youngest daughter, Ygraine. At first there was panic, and then there were the rumblings of war when it was discovered that it had been Prince Uther who had taken her. It was only the intervention of a pair of elders, who appeared at the war tents of King Gorlois and King Loth, that prevented bloodshed. No one knew who they were, where they came from, or what they said except for the Kings. Yet, because of them, Camelot and Caledonia signed a treaty that day. A treaty that included the disclosure regarding the death that awaited Ygraine upon the birth of Uther's son. A death that Uther seemed sure he would be able to stop with magic.

The following year was eventful as King Loth met his end during a border skirmish with Gwent, Uther took the throne, and Ygraine became pregnant. As the sun began to set on Winter Solstice Eve lightning flashed across the sky as the young prince howled his arrival into the world, and his mother quietly left it. King Uther emotionlessly watched as the midwife handed off his son to a very young, and very quiet wet nurse.

"Burn her," he said before angrily striding from the room.

Outside the Queen's room three of his five bound sorcerers stood, quietly chanting. Stalking past them, Uther sternly ordered, "Explode."

Power swirled and crackled in protest for a moment, but only for a moment. The air seemed to be sucked into a point before thundering outward, with such force that the three sorcerers blasted into a million pieces. Guts, brain, and blood splattered the floor and walls of the corridor a bright red, testifying to the dark power the binding spell had over a sorcerer.


	2. Chapter 1

The faint rays of the sun painted the sun with a slight reddish hue as it began to set. Just as it did all those years ago, the last flickering rays caught the shadowy outline of someone in the window of the keep's tower. Fifteen years ago Arthur had felt this same sense of expectation as he stared out over the courtyard below. He had been tiny enough at three years old to actually sit within the sill, with his small legs tucked up tight against his chest, and his chin resting atop his bony knees.

Unlike now it had been cold, and the pyres had been built. One of the older knights had found him quietly sitting there, and had tried to get him to go back to the royal nursery. Arthur smiled slightly as he remembered the knight's concerned look when his three year old self had refused to budge, saying, "Waiting."

Back then he had not understood why the knight had reacted the way he had, but now he knew that the knight had thought Arthur had been waiting for the burnings to start. Then, as now, it had been something else that had dragged him out of his room, and up to this particular window in the keep so that he could watch the distant horizon. The pyres had been late that year, coming at Samhain instead of Lugnasad. When the knight had physically removed him from the window, Arthur had kicked him, saying, "Late."

That action had resulted in rumors of Arthur being emotionally scarred from viewing the burnings from the balcony beside his father. Two years later, when he had started his training to be a knight, he had learned of the rumors regarding how heartless, and bloodthirsty he was suppose to be. Knowing that these knights were loyal to his father, and not to him, Arthur had quickly turned those rumors to his advantage. He played up the image of being a callous, spoiled brat as best he could when he was younger. Gradually, as newer knights joined the ranks, he let bits and pieces of his real self appear, which slowly built a small core of knights who were loyal to him, and who he could trust.

Thinking back as his sky blue eyes searched the road he remembered how he had been frightened out of a deep sleep that Samhain night by an extremely loud booming thunder clap. How lying there, wondering what was going on, he had suddenly felt whole, and happy for the first time in his life. It had also been the last time that he had allowed himself to feel that happy, because over the years he had been forced to distance himself from anyone who wanted to be his friend. If someone had been seen by his father as being a 'soft' influence on his son that person's head was quickly removed from their body. Once Arthur had reached his teens his father backed off, but he had yet to find anyone in which he could place that much trust. Right now he felt hope again, but, of course, the object of that hope was late. Sighing he turned from the window, completely missing the figure slowly appearing over the distant hill.

Deep sea blue eyes anxiously looked out from beneath a lock of black hair that had fallen into them. Ananke had never steered him wrong, but actually sending him to Camelot to apprentice under the royal physician just seemed utterly mad to him. King Uther had burned infants and toddlers with magic potential for the first time the year before Merlin had been born, and, as far as Merlin knew, he still did whenever Uther was able to get his hands on them. As his village of Ealdor was right on the border of King Uther's and King Cedric's Kingdoms his mother had been terrified when he had been born with magic answering his every whim. Witchfinders from King Uther and King Cedric himself visited their village just after Meán Samhraidh every year to sense out anyone with magic fire that had been missed by the seers at birth.

About six generations back those of royal blood had been the first to notice that when they turned fifteen they developed the ability to somehow see the sleeping magic in those 'seen' by the seers as having magical potential. To them it appeared as if there was a light blue flame flickering around the future magic user's body. A generation later witchfinders found that they had developed the same ability, only their sight came at the age of twenty-one. This tell-tale flame of magic became known as magic fire, and it was this that his mother feared would give her son away. Ananke had appeared during his first year, and, while his mother slept, taken him to be viewed by King Cedric, and King Uther's witchfinders. He did not know until he was a lot older how strange it was that none of those individuals 'saw' the blazing flames of his magic, and, seeing as his magic was active, that he was not immediately bound to the King, even at that young age. At that time the only thing that had stood out in his young mind was the fact that no one else saw Ananke standing behind him, with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

It was only recently that he had begun questioning who, or what, Ananke was, especially after her most recent suggestion in regards to Camelot. Her last words to him had been, "Destiny will see your fire. Find your destiny, my child."

He sighed as he approached the drawbridge into the lower courtyard of Camelot. Hopefully Ananke was as benevolent as she seemed, and either a manifestation of his magic or a guiding otherworld force. Entering the lower courtyard he felt his magic begin to dance under his skin, and, all of a sudden, he felt lighter in spirit. What he failed to realize was that instead of heading up to the main gate, and into the upper bailey, he was actually wandering close to edge of the knights' training grounds. When the sounds of battle, and yelling, finally penetrated Merlin stopped short, and grimaced. Knights were bad news back in his village. They usually rode in for a bit of killing with a side of rape when they were bored. Hopefully he would be able to stay out of the way of these knights.

Running a hand through his hair he watched them beat on each other, his eyes drawn time and again to one particular knight. Blonde hair gleamed in the sunlight as the handsome, well-muscled knight fought against two of his fellows at the same time. Merlin shook his head as he tramped down hard on his magic when it tried to flare out and embrace the cocky knight. Turning to leave he walked right into one of the knights who had stepped over to exchange his sword for a mace.

"Watch it, peasant," the knight all but growled at Merlin.

Without thinking Merlin snapped at the knight, "Why do not you look where you are going yourself? You bullying ape."

The knight looked a bit shocked at that as he said, "Keep a civil tongue in your head, boy. That is no way to speak to your betters." He then drew back his hand to wallop Merlin a good one, only to find it caught by the blonde haired knight.

"Agravaine, go oversee the new prospects. I will handle this upstart."

Merlin could not help noticing that the older knight, Agravaine, did not like being ordered around by the younger one, but he bowed, and left the two of them alone. The knight looked Merlin over before saying, "That was not very smart. What is your name?"

Merlin smiled a little nervously as there was something about the look in this one's sky blue eyes that implied that the knight knew more than he should. Behind that was a sense of sadness that tugged at his heart, and made Merlin want to lighten the atmosphere, just a bit.

"Would not you like to know?" he asked teasingly before sticking his tongue out.

Merlin could see the knight try not to laugh just before a small, almost not there, chuckle left his lips. Cocking his eyebrow, the knight said, "You must really have a death wish. How about you just tell me why you are walking around Camelot unprotected. Usually someone with even a quarter of your magic fire has an armed escort in this kingdom."

Merlin's eyes went wide in shock, and he took a hesitant step backwards. The knight's hand quickly snaked out to catch ahold of Merlin's wrist. "Please do not run. I am Prince Arthur, and you are safe as long as you are with me," he said softly. Merlin bit his lip as the Prince's eyes bore into his, as if trying to find an answer to some unasked question. "Though I do not believe anyone else can see it, or you would already be headed for the pyre. I do find it strange that I can see it as I have never seen one, though I reached the age I should have started seeing them two years ago." Merlin was sure his face showed the same confusion that was now Arthur's face at those words. Arthur's thumb rubbed little circles on Merlin's wrist as he cautioned, "Still, if you run you may draw attention to yourself, and, here in Camelot, that could prove fatal."

Merlin tilted his head a little as he tried to figure out what Arthur's angle was, because this was not at all how someone of Arthur's upbringing normally acted. At least not in his experience, or knowledge. Arthur seemed to realize that Merlin was a little overwhelmed as he gave Merlin's wrist a small squeeze before letting him go, saying, "Wait here until I am done with today's lesson. I need a servant, and you need a protector until you come into that power. There is something about you that puzzles me enough to think that arrangement just might work for us. What have you got to lose?"

"My life, you prat."

Arthur smiled at Merlin as he nodded. "True."

Merlin smiled back at him. This felt right, and that was when it hit him. Arthur **SAW** his fire! His breath left him in a rush with the shock of it. Numbly he watched as Arthur rejoined the other knights on the training grounds. No way was a bloody knight his destiny, never mind one that was also a prince. Turning his back on the training ground he deliberately walked away, resuming his trek up to the main gates, and into the upper bailey. Making his way across the courtyard, and through the milling crows of trades people, Merlin located the stairs that led to the royal physician's quarters. Entering he found an elderly, grey haired man examining a dead woman.

"Um, hi."

"Have a seat. I will be right with you," the man said without looking up from the body.

Walking a little closer Merlin could see tiny, dark black spots peppering the corpse. Feeling slightly nauseous he said, "My name is Merlin. I was told to see the royal physician about an apprenticeship."

The man briefly looked up at him before nodding. "Good. I am Gauis, and you can start by closing that door."

* * *

I'm avoiding the use of words like can't, I'm, wouldn't, etc to make it read more 'old fashioned' and outdated. This means that there will be times things won't read right; ie: would not you like to know (reads weird) for wouldn't you like to know (which reads fine). Just keep that in mind :)


	3. Chapter 2

Merlin quietly closed the door before walking over to get a closer look at the body. He could now see that unlike the nasty carnivorous blood bugs that had plagued his village a few years ago these black spots were not swarming under the woman's skin. They also had a faint blueish tinge to them that kept pulsing with an almost invisible energy. He jumped back a little when one flared brightly, and pushed some of that energy towards him. In that moment several things happened all at once. His magic quickly whipped out, causing the corpse to burst into reddish-blue flames that destroyed all traces of the dark black spots. At the same time the door at his back opened, and Gauis flinched back, his hands flying away from the body.

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut as he muttered, "Oh shit."

"How did you do that?" asked Gauis at the same time that a familiar voice at his back quietly said, "Your magic is active..."

Heaving a sigh he slowly opened his eyes, licked his suddenly dry lips, and, looking only at Gauis, said, "I do not know what you are talking about. Do what exactly?"

He felt Arthur move closer to his back, and gritted his teeth against the surge of magic he felt when the prince laid the palm of his hand in the small of his back. Merlin had heard tales of how a sorcerer's magic would be forcibly wrenched by the binding spell into merging protectively with the royal bloodline. At least that was what most of the sorcerers were rumored as explaining how it worked. Apparently all sorcerers had been able to use their magic protectively with someone they trusted and choose to do so with, only never with someone their magic liked. The binding spell had taken this protective instinct within the magic and twisted it into a type of slavery. Yet it still denied the bonding of sorcerers to those of the royal bloodline that the magic itself liked. It was this strange half forgotten taboo that made Merlin hold even tighter to his magic as it tried over and over to escape his hold, and hug Arthur.

Behind him Arthur was shooting daggers at Gauis. Arthur knew that the healer had only a faint sliver of magic available, but he was not above trying to manipulate it to his advantage. Just because it had never worked before did not mean it would not work this time. Catching Gauis' eyes he said, "Gauis...OW!" He scowled as he rubbed his ribs where Merlin had jabbed his elbow into them.

"Shhh," Merlin hissed before flashing a sickly smile at Gauis. Gauis seemed to chuckle a little under his breath before respectfully nodding towards Arthur.

"Sire. I see you have met my new apprentice. As you can see he has arrived just in time to help me with this new disease that has appeared."

"Magical?"

Gauis' eyebrow rose at Arthur's question, and he looked back down at the, now, pale white corpse. "That would certainly explain that flash of reddish-blue flames, and, perhaps, why it has, so far, only attacked certain people."

"How many? Who? And did they all exhibit that same flash of reddish-blue flames?" Arthur felt Merlin tense up a little at that last question, but he could not take it back now, or not ask it, if he wanted to protect Merlin from his father.

Gauis walked over to where he kept some of his more dangerous remedies. "It has infected five sorcerer's second born sons, all of which had no magical potential, but I now suspect might of had the ability to pass it on through their genes." Picking up a reddish-blue liquid filled bottle he walked back saying, "Evan here was the first to be struck down, and the first to die. I had used this mixture of Ypericon and Aconite as I believed the black spots to be a type of tumor." He shook his head. "They still may be tumors formed by a sort of magical gene attacking cancer, but I would need the source, the sorcerer, and permission to use my magic in order to have any hope of crafting a cure."

Arthur gave a soft sigh as he rolled his eyes. As if his father would give permission to save the magical community when he was trying to eradicate it in the first place. Uther only allowed his own court sorcerer, Nimueh, to use her magic to torture other sorcerers for information on where others may be hidden, or, in rare cases, to kill when war threatened. The only reason Arthur's half-sister, Morgana, still lived was because his father had thought her visions would be useful once she grew into them, and her personal guard, Leon, had spirited her away two nights before her twenty-first birthday.

"I will help track the source and sorcerer, but..."

Guais nodded as he sadly said, "I know. Yet I believe once the disease gains momentum the King may have no choice. I do not really understand how this gene is passed on, or how it switches from inactive to active, so there may be no telling how many are actually at risk."

"Oh gods," Merlin shuddered at the implication that the whole of Camelot may be at the mercy of this deadly magical menace.

Merlin turned his head to catch Arthur's stunned eyes with his, a silent question in them. Arthur slowly shook his head, in answer. His father might target the magical community, but the entire kingdom, never.

Gauis slowly put forth a guess as he said, "Perhaps whoever manufactured this disease only meant to target those with magical potential. Isolating the magical gene would certainly indicate that this would be their motive. I suspect the sorcerer who did this, or was ordered to do this, quickly succumbed to the disease he created." Gauis stopped a moment to offer a silent prayer to the Goddess for that unknown sorcerer before continuing, "The idea that this particular gene may be laying dormant in hundreds of non-magical citizens may have never entered into their plans."

"That would imply that Camelot was not the actual target."

Gauis nodded as he set the bottle down beside the body. "I regret that I have more questions than answers at the moment, Sire. With Merlin's help I hope to find some answers before this disease spirals out of our control. For now I must confine, and isolate the remaining victims."

"Merlin stays with me," Arthur growled out, causing Gauis to look thoughtfully at him.

Merlin nervously shifted from one foot to the other. "I am not going anywhere with you, you insolent prat of a knight."

Arthur tightly griped the back of Merlin's shirt. "Where should we start looking for the source, Gauis?"


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have decided to change up the herb names, and NOT translate them. I am being anal enough to use Medieval Herbal Remedies and A Druid's Herbal, and really don't need anyone being insanely stupid enough to actually use them.**

* * *

"Let go of my shirt you amadán, and unless you know something I do not there is no way we are going to track down the source of this disease. For all we know you could have the gene that this thing targets."

"Like I am the one we should be worrying about here," Arthur muttered under his breath before asking Gauis, "How have you avoided contracting the disease, Gauis? You may not have a lot of magic, but you definitely have the gene this thing targets."

Gauis absentmindedly nodded as he contemplated why he had been able, so far, to avoid catching this thing. He was old, and had very little magical ability left, but if this thing targeted the actual gene those two things should not matter. Speculating out loud he said, "In my case the gene is switched on. Designed to eradicate sorcerers before they come into their powers it would need to be manipulated so it only recognizes the gene when it is in the off position."

Arthur heaved a sigh before impatiently saying, "Been through that already, Gauis. Can we get to the part where you explain how we can avoid getting it?"

Gauis raised his eyebrow as he said, "A good physician always reviews the information he has before deciding on a course of action, Sire. In this case we do not know enough about the disease itself, only about the one person we know who has been exposed, but has yet to contract it. Due to my age I have a tendency towards sore tendons, feet, and joints. The mixture of arniglosa, artemesia, and bulbiscillitica I have been using during the past few weeks may be providing protection as it can also be used to expel demonic possession, and as protection from evil spirits."

Merlin cocked his head to one side as he rolled his eyes. Behind him Arthur gave a sharp nod of his head. "Anything is better than nothing. Hand over a few vials, and tell me where to start looking for the source of this disease."

Gauis moved over to his potion crafting table. Quickly gathering together the necessary herbs and oils he prepared two vials, and handed them over to Arthur. "Evan lived in the older, poorer section of the lower courtyard. As the other four live along the outer edge of that section of houses, it leads me to suggest that you begin your search at Blióg (Irish - fairy) Inn."

Arthur nodded his thanks as he took the vials. Dragging a silently fuming Merlin along he left the physician's quarters. By the time they hit the main gate Merlin had resigned himself to helping the arrogant knight. "You can let me go now."

"No."

Merlin shook his head at the blockhead's stubbornness. "I do not want any more people to die either, you jerk. We need to apply Gauis' insane mixture, and we definitely need an idea of what we are going to do once we reach Blióg Inn."

Arthur slowed, and relaxed his grip on Merlin's arm. "You are impossible, but you are right. Especially as your magic is active. Which it should not be. Yet it is. So, why did it react with that disease ridden corpse like it did?"

Ignoring Arthur's question Merlin said, "You do know you dragged us away before Gauis could give us the names of those have been infected. That would not only have helped to locate them, but identify those who may have had contact with them. All of whom need to be placed in quarantine and observed for signs that they have also been infected."

Arthur gave him a warning glance as he firmly said, "**Merlin**."

Merlin bit his lip, stalling for time. Arthur tightened his grip once more, and hauled Merlin into a small empty space between two buildings. "I could just take you up to the castle and hand you over to my father if you like. I would rather not if it is all the same to you, but in order to protect you I need to know exactly what I am dealing with here. If it helps to get you to trust me, at least a little, I will tell you something about me that no one else knows."

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes. They stood there just looking at each other for a few moments before Merlin wet his lips, and said, "I have always had access to magic. Since the day I came into this world I have been able to use it in ways you can not even imagine. What happened back there was my magic lashing out to protect me from the magical energy that ws trying to leap from that body into mine."

Arthur closed his eyes, for even as Merlin said the words the aura of his magic flared hotter, and brighter. "The myth of prophecy has become reality. Well, that at least you, for the most part. As to why only I can see your aura..."

"Or why my magic seems infatuated with you, are both things that can wait until after we have solved this crisis."

Arthur pressed closer to Merlin as he said, "So your magic likes me. You should really listen to what it is trying to tell you."

Merlin chuckled a little before saying, "Arthur, stop being a brat." Holding out his hand he made a give me gesture with his fingers. "You do know that one of Gauis' assumptions is wrong, considering my magic is active and he thinks this thing targets those whose magic is inactive."

Arthur shrugged as he handed Merlin one of the vials, "Does not matter. You are different, and I think your actually still in the off position, gene wise." He held his hand up as Merlin opened his mouth to protest, "I will explain later. Trust me, if you are who I think you are then you do not have access to your 'real' magic. Yet." Arthur proceeded to open his vial.

Wrinkling his nose at the strong smell Merlin just rolled his between his fingers. He was not sure that he completely believed in the magical properties of herbs, but if he placed his own protection spell on the mixture then any inherent protection spell on the herbs did possess would be magnified two fold. As Arthur put his forefinger over the mouth of his vial Merlin squeezed his eyes shut, and said, "Wait."

Arthur gave him a weird look. "What is it now? I think we have wasted enough time. Do not you?"

Merlin slowly nodded. "You are right, but it needs one more thing before I fully trust it to protect you. Only I am not really sure I can do this with you standing right here."

Arthur starred at him for a moment before heaving a deep sigh. "Fine, but you are being ridiculous," he said before closing his eyes, and turning around.

Merlin could not help being a little surprised, nor a small smile. Focusing his power he quietly murmured, "Friðian."

He grimaced as Arthur said, "That felt warm. Are you done?"

Weakly he said, "Yeah, we can use them and go now." He quickly opened his own vial, and dabbed some behind his ears. Why the hell he had chosen that particular protection spell was beyond him, and would need some serious contemplation, but for now his focus was on the task at hand. Pushing past Arthur he said, "Come on, prat. Let us put an end to this magical menace."

Arthur shook his head as he dabbed on some of the mixture. Opening his eyes he followed Merlin out of the small alley, and across the lower courtyard to Blióg Inn. Inside a slightly slurred voice greeted Arthur, "Why hello there, Princess."

Merlin snickered as Arthur growled out, "Gawain, what **are **you doing here?"

The scraggly haired man raised a tankard in their direction, "What does it look like? What brings you down amongst the rabble?"

"Magic, what else?"

Merlin looked from one to the other as he asked, "Who is this, Arthur?"

Gawain swallowed his tankard of ale in one gulp before saying, "He is a cheeky one. I just happen to be the best knight in all of Camelot. And you are?"

"Just my servant, Gawain."

"Does not act like a servant, Princess."

Merlin rolled his eyes as the two men starred at each other. After about a minute or two of watching the two of them try to out stare each other Merlin said, "Oh for Brigid's sake. I am Merlin."

"Gawain," the man said as he stood.

Merlin nodded an acknowledgment, "Have you heard anything about a disease?"

Gawaine raised an eyebrow, and looked to Arthur. Arthur sighed as he looked askew at Merlin. "Just answer him, Sir Gawain. I will talk to him about addressing his betters properly later."

Merlin weakly shook his head as he was once again reminded of the bloody class prejudice of so many 'honorable' knights. Gwaine gave Arthur a cocky half nod before turning and gesturing over to two nearby tradesmen. "I believe these two have the information you are looking for, Sire."

Merlin was amazed at the courtesy and respect Arthur showed the two tradesmen as he questioned them. A few minutes later they had a better idea as to what section of buildings they should begin looking. Arthur threw a few coins on Gawain's table before grabbing the knight's elbow and hauling him up out of his chair. "Come on, you are coming with us."

Gawain quickly gulped down the ale left in his tankard before being roughly dragged out of the Inn. Merlin followed along behind them, wondering exactly how Arthur expected him to keep his magic hidden if the fool was going to surround him with traitorous knights. A few minutes later they were going through the small tradesman's entrance. Once through they quickly moved through the cramped, rundown serf dwellings. About five houses down, on the left, was a small, tight alleyway that led to an old, abandoned magic school. Merlin paused at the sight of the pulsing yellow aura that snaked all over the building. He almost involuntarily reached out to grab Arthur's chain mail.

"Stop."

Arthur immediately halted, and looked back as he said, "Wait a moment, Gawain."

Gawain turned around, but he kept walking backward as he said, "Come on, Princess. What are you afraid of?"

As Gawain's left foot entered the slowly creeping circle that only Merlin could see merlin held his breath as it flickered then coated the knight's body. Arthur saw Merlin's eyes go wide, and slowly shook his head as he whispered, "Do not. Wait."

Merlin did not like it, but he nodded. A few seconds later he breathed a huge sigh of relief as the magic finally slid off Gawain, leaving him untouched by the disease. Arthur raised a questioning eyebrow, and Merlin softly said, "He is lucky. He lacks the gene."

Arthur smiled.

"Are you two coming, or not?"

Arthur looked over his shoulder to see Gawain had reached the door of the building, and was waiting for them to join him. Looking back at Merlin he cocked his head to one side as he said, "Ready to test our protection?"

"No."

"Too bad. Let us go stop this thing in its track," and with those words Arthur was striding confidently into the sickly yellow magic.

Merlin shuddered in revulsion at the sight of Arthur's body being encased by the disease ridden aura, but he slowly, and cautiously, followed him. As he entered the contaminated area he could actually feel the spell trying to penetrate his protection shield. Fighting against his natural instinct to either lash out with his magic or to flee, Merlin kept walking forward until he had joined Arthur and Gawain in front of the door.

* * *

amadán (Irish - arse, idiot)

Blióg (Irish - fairy)

Friðian (OE - protect LOV)


	5. Chapter 4

Arthur nodded at him before kicking in the door. Gawain jostled Arthur out of the way, so that he could enter first. As Arthur followed close behind Merlin rolled his eyes at the male posturing before following them inside. As he crossed the threshold he felt a sense of vertigo, and watched as Arthur and Gawain shimmered a bit before disappearing from his sight. Then, to top it all off, his shield sparked for a bit before dissolving with a faint pop.

Looking around he found himself alone, not in a room but in some sort of cave. From the looks of it the floor was a fine white sand, while the walls looked golden with silver veins.

"Arthur!"

He waited a bit as his voice echoed in the silence. As the sound faded away, and silence reigned once more Merlin sighed before turning to leave, only to find the doorway gone.

"Great, just great."

"Lost your protection already, sweet energy."

Merlin about jumped out of his skin at the dark, heavy voice that seemed to come from nowhere, yet everywhere at the same time. Looking around he saw nothing but the endless cave. Finally he looked upward, and gasped at the vast, dark abyss that rumbled above his head. Very nervously he said, "Hello?"

The black, shapeless matter seemed to pulse slightly, and flashes of light bisected the emptiness. "Lovely, lovely energy with so much potential."

The sound of thunder rolled through the cave. Merlin's eyes twitched back and forth as he mumbled, "This does not sound good."

There was a huge bang, followed by a crash, and the next second Merlin was rudely shoved behind Arthur's back.

"Ah, the protector has found his mate."

Arthur quickly glanced back at Merlin, who shrugged, before venturing to ask, "Are you responsible for what is infecting those with magical potential?"

Laughter echoed around them. "Lovely, lovely energy pulsing all around."

"I will take that as a yes," Arthur said as he slowly drew his sword. "Can you do anything?" he quietly asked. A few seconds of silence passed, and then Arthur gritted out, "**Merlin!**"

"What?" Merlin asked a bit distracted as his mind was elsewhere.

"Can you do something?" Arthur asked again, making a vague motion with his sword hand to indicate the menace above their heads.

Merlin shrugged, "Maybe, but I am not sure that is a good idea."

"What do you suggest we do instead? Reason with the foul thing?"

Merlin gave Arthur's back an ugly look even as malevolent laughter swirled around them, causing the area to spin and pulse with dizzying colors.

"Any time, Merlin."

"Untrained, prat," Merlin growled in frustration before muttering, "Gedwolma."

Lightening flashed as the room seemed to boil just before everything got seriously worse. Merlin squeezed his eyes shut, but even then the kaleidoscope of flashing lights began to give him a migraine. From in front of him came the sound of Arthur violently vomiting. He really needed a moment of calm...calm, that was it.

"Gesweðrian!" He frantically shouted over, and over again.

Slowly the hammering of lights against his eyelids ceased, and he was able to carefully open them. A little less frantically, and a lot quieter he said, "Frið." Then, just to be sure he followed it up with "Grið."

For a moment the void above them seemed to fight against the spells that Merlin had cast, before it collapsed in on itself with a shudder. With its disappearance the cave-like room shook and shimmered around them before dissolving into an old, dusty sorcerer's workroom. In the middle of which was a charred, blackened outline with bubbling flecks of bright red blood along its edges. In the middle of the charred outline was a huge, brown rock with a sword sticking out of it.

"What the..." Arthur started in confusion, but his question was cut off by the sound of Gawain loudly crashing into the workshop. Arthur and Merlin both whirled to face the new threat, and thankfully Arthur quickly recognized Gawain. It gave him that half second he needed to step back onto Merlin's foot, and sharply jab his elbow into Merlin's ribs so that the idiot would not be able to try casting any harebrained spell.

"Ow! What did you do that for, you prat?"

"Merlin!" Arthur hissed, indicating a staring, slightly confused Gawain with a small sideway nod of his head.

Merlin sighed as he rolled his eyes, even as Gawain seemed to shake off his confusion to bellow, "Ah, princess, so nice of you to join me. Seen any big, bad sorcerers wandering around this creepy old place?"

Arthur shook his head even as he struggled not to laugh. Merlin put a finger in his ear and jiggled it around as he said, "We are in the same room you idiot. You do not have to shout."

Now both Arthur and Gawain laughed, before they went over to examine the sword. Merlin said, "Do not look now, Gawain, but you are stepping on the remains of the big, bad sorcerer" before ignoring the two in favor of examining the various books, artifacts, and concoctions strewn about the room.

Without turning around Arthur said, "Do not touch anything."

Which of course caused Gawain to give him a funny look, and say, "There is no need to be so cautious. You just have to look at him to know he does not have a speck of magic within him, potential or otherwise, you ninny."

Trying to hide his surprise, Arthur shifted so Gawain could not see his face while he starred into Merlin's eyes. A mage slipping into Camelot unnoticed could, and often did, happen so he had thought Merlin lucky that he had been the one that had seen Merlin's aura. That Gawain had actually looked for, and not seen, Merlin's obviously vast magical resources was insanely impossible.

Merlin just gave him a sickly smile before shrugging, and saying, "That looks eerily like the mythical sword of Avalon."

Gawain glanced over at him, and then back to the sword. "You mean the one that supposedly will only be pulled free by the hand of the Eternal King?"

Merlin nodded, and Gawain's entire face lit up. "Cool. I have always wanted to rule over all I surveyed."

Arthur rolled his eyes as he punched Gawain's arm. Merlin just shook his head as he asked, "Are you going to pull your sword out of that stone, or not?"

Gawain gave a hearty laugh as he sheathed his sword before moving to grasp the hilt of the one in the stone with his right hand. Only the sword did not move, so Gawain braced one foot against the stone he tightly gripped the hilt with both hands and gave a mighty pull on the sword.

Merlin chuckled as nothing happened, and Arthur said, "Guess that sword did not get the word that you are our Once and Future King."

Merlin abruptly stopped laughing as Arthur's words penetrated his mind.

"Ha, ha. Very funny princess. Why do not you try your hand, and show me how it is done."

Merlin frantically grabbed Arthur's arm as he went to step forward. "Wait! I do not think that would be a good idea."

Arthur roughly jerked his arm out of Merlin's grasp. "Now you **are** being ridiculous," he said before grabbing the hilt of the sword and lightly tugging on it.

As the sword smoothly slid free Merlin yelled, "**RUN!**" Firmly grasping Arthur's hand in his, Merlin physically dragged the stunned prince along with him as he frantically made a beeline for the front door. Gawain was close behind them as the building shook, groaned, and crumbled around them.

Breathing heavily a few yards away, Merlin stood with his hands braced on his knees as he fought to catch his breath. All the while watching the old sorcerer's school implode upon itself, sending a huge cloud of dust and debris into the air. Between pants he said, "Told...you...that...was...a...bad...idea."

Arthur just starred dumbly at him while Gawain smiled wildly. Once they had gotten their air back Gawain clapped Arthur on the shoulder and said, "Knew there was something special about you from the moment I met you."

Arthur snorted a bit at that as he lifted the sword to eye level so that he could examine it. The sword flashed a brilliant golden red for a brief, second, startling him. "What the hell?"

Merlin grimaced at the evidence, as if he needed any more, that this sword was in fact the one forged in dragon's breath old Kilgharrah had told him to watch out for while in Camelot. Gawain just gave Arthur a puzzled look as he had seen nothing, a look that turned even more confused as Merlin reluctantly murmured, "Excalibur."

Arthur just nodded at the rightness of it all before dropping his old sword on the ground and sheathing Excalibur. "Time to tell the King."

Merlin shook his head even as Gawain held his hands up saying, "You know he does not like me, princess. I would much rather go back to training."

Merlin almost choked as he sputtered out in surprise, "Training?"

Arthur chuckled at Merlin's reaction knowing exactly what he was thinking before turning to give Gawain a very stern look. "I had better hear from Leon that you actually showed up on the training field, else I will be dressing you down in front of my father."

Gawain gave a cocky salute as he said, "Yes, Sire" before jogging off towards the training field.

As it was also the exact same direction as the tavern they had found him in Arthur felt compelled to yell after him, "I mean it, Gawain." For which he received a half hearted wave in acknowledgment. Sighing, he looked over at Merlin and said, "Thanks for your help in there. Do you think everything will be fine now?"

Merlin shrugged, "As far as the disease goes, probably. However, I can not help but think we have not seen the last of whoever was behind this attack."

"You do not think that black smudge on the floor was the sorcerer?"

"Oh, he was the one who manufactured the spell behind this magical disease, but I do not think he was the one who came up with it."

* * *

Frið (peace)

Gedwolma (chaos)

Gesweðrian (calm down)

Grið (peace)


	6. Chapter 5

Arthur grimaced. "Great, just great. I do not believe I will be passing that information onto my father."

Merlin tutted a little as he shook his head. Arthur smiled a little before saying, "I know, I know, but trust me when I say we do not want the king thinking there is a powerful sorcerer loose in Camelot. Especially with you freely walking around with your magic unbound." He paused a moment before asking, "How do you think you avoid the spell anyway?"

Merlin shrugged, "I have no idea. My best guess would be that it does not affect me because I should not have magic as young as I am."

"I should report to my father, but you should give some thought to that centuries old prophecy." With those words Arthur gave him a quick salute with his sword and hurried off.

Merlin winced before beginning to make his way back to Gauis. Entering the physician's rooms he had a few moments of peace before Gauis entered. He shuffled his feet nervously as Gauis stood silently staring at him. Attempting a weak smile he finally asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Prince Arthur orders you to attend to him, young man. I do not know what is going on with you two, but as I suspect he just lied to the king it can not be good."

Merlin opened his mouth to dispute the allegation that Arthur and he were planning anything, especially together. Only to have Gauis hold his hand up to stop him, "No, I do not want to know. Go attend to the prince."

Merlin gave Gauis an odd look, something seemed off, but then again he did not really know the man. "How would I find Arthur?"

"He retired to his rooms after court. They are on the third floor."

Merlin rolled his eyes at that, "The whole floor belongs to him? Figures."

"He did not chose this, Merlin. Now go before he comes looking for you."

Merlin chuckled before walking past Gauis, with a brief pat to the old man's shoulder. About thirty minutes later he had found the kitchen, grabbed some meat and cheese, and was now wondering the third floor looking for Arthur. So far he had found thr privies, a tiny servant's room, and a small war room. Seeing as there were only tow rooms left he figured he had half a chance of getting it right, and of course he looked in the wrong room first. Sighing he ate the last of the meat and cheese, wiped his hands off on his pants, and entered the last room.

His breath caught as his eyes were ensnared by Arthur's naked back. Broad shoulders, rippling muscles, with just a hint of a tan, and just the right amount of battle scars. What more could one ask for in a soulmate? Merlin jerked slightly at his thoughts.

"Right. Time to leave," he muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately Arthur had excellent hearing, and quickly turned to grab Merlin's arm. "Oh no you do not. I may not be able to claim your magic, but you are mine none-the-less. There is a servant's room down the hall, settle in there and then come back and help me dress for supper."

Merlin scowled even as he wrenched his arm from Arthur's grip. "Look you spoiled brat of a prince, I am no one's possession. Lest of all yours. Why do not you just tell me why it is so bloody important that I stay?"

Arthur blinked a little shocked at Merlin's tone. He rubbed his temple as he shrugged, "I do not know, and you really should not talk to me like that."

Merlin did a mock look around, "There is no one here to care. How about I try to behave all prime and proper outside your rooms if you can come up with even a vague reason I should stay."

"I am the only one, apparently, who can see your magic. There is still someone here in Camelot trying to eradicate magic users before they even have access to their magic. These two things can not be simply coincidences, and, even if the first is not mystery enough to convince you to stay, the second should morally compel you to stay."

Wincing a bit Merlin nodded. He would stay and help Arthur weed out the traitor, but that did not mean he had given up on escaping his whole 'destiny' with the pratish bore.

Six months later, after a few bumps and mishaps, they had developed a bit of a routine. It had not helped that his position with Arthur was not normally permanently filled until a magic user had bonded with the prince. On top of having to deal with the Seneschal's disapproval he also had to put up with Arthur. At first just leaving the third floor had caused a massive shouting match, something Merlin still puzzled over since he was Arthur's servant and that obviously meant he would be leaving the 'safety' of Arthur's rooms.

The first few weeks he had to ask various, disgruntled servants to bring meals, carry water, and to do numerous other chores outside of the third floor area just to keep Arthur happy. Finally, after an awkward, and very terrifying visit from Uther, Arthur had decided that it was safe enough for Merlin to have the run of the castle. There had been no further incidents, so when a delegation arrived to talk about a potential marriage between Arthur and the young princess, Sophia, that had traveled with them, neither Arthur or he thought there was anything suspicious about it. Even when Arthur started acting like a lovestruck loon Merlin just shook his head, and cursed his magic every time it tried to furiously lash out at the princess.

Six days into the negotiations Merlin began to suspect something was up when Arthur whistled his way into the room and cheerfully told Merlin to go down to the training ground with some excuse for Sir Agravaine as he was meeting Sophia by the lake for a picnic. Merlin blinked a few times in shock before asking, "Did you just say I was to go to the training grounds? The ones **outside** the castle?"

"Yes, Merlin. There is only the one. Now stop being so daft and do as I said."

Merlin's forehead creased a little as he tried to figure out why Arthur's new attitude bothered him, but then he shrugged and started down the two flights of spiral stairs. However, just as he was about to exit the castle into the courtyard he ran into a figure blocking his way. Scowling up from where he had fallen on his ass he did a double take when he saw who it was, "Ananke?"

Ananke did not say a word, she just smiled sadly at him. Standing up, and dusting the back of his pants, Merlin asked, " What is the matter? I have not seen you since before I arrived, so I am guessing that it is something grave, and urgent."

Ananke just tilted her head to one side as she continued staring at him with that sad smile of hers. Merlin sighed, apparently it was going to be one of **those** conversations. If you could call him trying to guess the problem with hit or miss questions while Ananke stood there waiting for him to get it right so she could nod a conversation.

Thinking a moment he ventured, "You do not want me to venture outside without Arthur?"

Ananke's smile brightened a little as she half nodded. Biting his bottom lip Merlin looked over his shoulder as he debated the wisdom of asking Ananke more questions in the hope of actually receiving an answer versus bothering Arthur when he was in a weird mood. It was that last thought that decided him. With barely a half wave in Ananke's direction he sprinted back the way he had come, only to find Arthur's rooms empty upon his return. As he had not passed Arthur on the way up Merlin figured that meant Arthur had used the servants' entrance towards the back. As this was not something Arthur would normally do it just added to Merlin's already growing concern that something was wrong.

With a hastily whispered, "Swæð" to be sure Arthur was in fact heading for the lake, he quickly followed Arthur's faintly glowing footprints out of the rear of the castle and into the neighboring forest. Weaving around trees as he ran Merlin found a second to be impressed by the amount of ground Arthur had covered in so short a period of time. After following the trial for a brief moment longer he finally heard voices.

Slowly to a walk Merlin carefully crept closer, keeping to the darker areas so that he would not be seen. Carefully peering through a cluster of leaves he was able to see that Sophia had managed to get Arthur naked, and that he was now lying, unmoving, on an old horse blanket by the lake. Meanwhile, Sophia was undressing, and angrily muttering, "Fundian, ðindan, stīð. Why the hell is this not working?"

Merlin could feel his skin turning red even as his blood, and his magic, began to boil. Even so he could not help but risk a quick look at that part of Arthur's body he figured Sophia was aiming spells at. Yup, limp as a wet noodle. He smiled, leave it to Arthur to mess up a manipulating princess' plan without even trying. Stepping out into the open he let his magic loose on the unsuspecting royal.

* * *

Swæð (track)

Fundian (Desire)

ðindan (swell)

stīð (stiff)

*Sorry this is so late, I had actually forgot about it. And if I haven't mentioned it, Gawain = Gwaine, Gwain, or however the heck they spelled his name in the show. I'm replacing some of the names with older versions for that 'older' feel. If you can't place a name give a holler and I'll put a note in saying who it is.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: YES, I KNEW THAT THEY WERE UNDERAGE (MERLIN IS 13 TO ARTHUR'S 16) BUT IT DIDN'T HIT ME TO PUT THAT WARNING UNTIL THIS CHAPTER AS THEY REALLY WON'T BE DOING ANYTHING MAJOR UNTIL THEY ARE OLDER. BUT, YEAH, DON'T READ IF IT'S GONNA BOTHER YOU THAT THEY FEEL DESIRE/WANT MORE AT THIS YOUNG AGE (ESP. MERLIN). THEY ARE NAKED FOR A BIT IN THIS CHAPTER...JUST FYI :)**

* * *

"Oops," he muttered as she went flying backwards into the lake. "āhreddan," he absentmindedly said as he made his way over to Arthur.

As he half watched an unconscious Sophia safely float to shore Merlin forgot to watch where he was walking. Between one step and another his foot caught on the pile of Arthur's clothes, causing him to fall face first onto Arthur's naked body. His ever helpful magic, of course, decided to conveniently strip him bare as he fell so that they were skin to skin.

Merlin stifled a groan as a shiver of desire washed over him. Carefully he tried to maneuver off Arthur without his magic caressing the prince awake, which of course made him notice the warmth, the feel, the...

"Shit," he gritted out through clenched teeth as his cock lightly brushed up against Arthur's erection. Wait, he glanced quickly down to be sure what he felt was real and not some ghosting of his magic. Oh yeah, either Sophia's spells had finally kicked in, which he very much doubted, or Arthur apparently had some Caledonian blood flowing through his veins.

With that realization Merlin gave up on slow and just forcibly pushed and rolled off of Arthur. His heart racing in panic he lay gazing up at the sky a few moments as he took a few deep breaths. He reflected that he was way too young for this as he barely heard Arthur's groans of "Where? Who? What...?"

Absentmindedly he quickly murmured, "gewæde" before examining his thoughts. Fact one, his magic really liked Arthur. Fact two, it appeared as if Arthur had enough Caledonian blood that even magic couldn't override his inability to breed, and bond, with someone other than his lifemate. And finally, fact three, despite the fact that he was male and a sorcerer, two things that should have made him soulmate, he had the unique honor of being the prat's lifemate.

As he heard a groggy, "Merlin?" from beside him, he made a quick decision. Maneuvering onto his side he smiled crookedly when he saw that they were still both naked as he laid his left palm over Arthur's heart and said, "Yes Arthur, I am here. I will always be here to protect you. I promise." His magic flared, coating them both in a warm golden glow as he voluntarily pledged his magic to Arthur.

He was not surprised at the soft hum that seemed to fill his veins, nor the faint click in his heart. No, those he had been expecting, what he had not expected was the click that reverberated within his soul. As the glow faded, thankfully dressing the two of them as it went, Merlin slowly withdrew his hand. Lifemate **and** soulmate, he had never heard of that happening before, he refused to think about what it meant. For now he would just concentrate on getting Arthur and the foul Princess Sophia back to Camelot. He smiled as he saw Arthur's eyes flutter open.

"Do I want to know?"

Merlin chuckled as he shook his head in answer to Arthur's question. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut as he slowly sat up. "My head hurts. Why am I outside? Last I remember my father was welcoming a visiting princess and her delegation," he sighed as he paused, opened his eyes, and saw the wet, unconscious princess. "Right. Tell me what happened, Merlin."

Merlin looked up from where he lay on his side, his eyes drinking in the way the sun glinted off Arthur's form. Arthur looked over, and down at him, "Merlin!"

Merlin blinked, startled out of his haze. Sitting up beside Arthur he launched into a condensed outline of all that had happened since Princess Sophia had arrived, leaving out the bit about him being Arthur's soul and life mate via Arthur's Caledonian bloodline. Also the small matter of committing his life, and magic, to Arthur's defense was something the spoiled prat did not need to know. Afterwards they sat silently for a few moments before Arthur sighed.

"Will she remember?"

Merlin quickly said, "forgietan. No, not now."

Arthur gave him a weary look, "Well, are not we lucky someone thought to ask about her memory."

Standing up he held a hand out towards Merlin. Merlin grabbed ahold and allowed Arthur to help him stand up. Arthur then turned to scoop up the princess in his arms. He had not taken more than five steps before stopping and looking back over his shoulder at Merlin.

"Quickly go jump in the lake."

"Why?"

"You saved me from Sophia's nefarious plan by wrestling her into the water after she had drugged me. She hit her head on a rock so you dragged her out and waited for me to come around. Thus you should be wet, idiot."

"I do not see why I need to be involved at all," Merlin muttered under his breath as he quickly walked back, and into the lake.

Now soaking wet he followed Arthur back to Camelot, and into the Great Hall where Arthur handed Sophia over to a member of her delegation. Bowing slightly to his father he proceeded to spin a tale of deceit and attempted rape. It had just enough of the truth running through it that by the time Arthur got to the part where Merlin saved him by almost drowning the princess even Merlin almost believed the story.

Once Arthur was done there was a heartbeat of pure silence within the great hall before Uther growled, "LEAVE!"

The delegation looked shocked, one of them going so far as to say, "But Sire..."

Uther's voice thundered across the room, drowning out the delegate's words, "You will leave **NOW**! Or face execution. You have until nightfall to be beyond Camelot's border."

The sound of swords being drawn echoed through the hall as the knights within moved to usher the delegation out. Merlin bit his lip as he watched them leave from where he stood behind Arthur. There was something niggling at the edges of his thoughts, because everyone knew that those with Caledonian heritage could only have physical relations with his lifemate. Not even resorting to magic had ever...

Merlin's eyes widened as it hit him, Sophia had tried to use magic. He reached out and poked Arthur in the back, causing Arthur to look back over his shoulder with an ugly look. Merlin just starred back at him as he hissed, "She tried magic, Arthur."

"And?"

"Royals do not have magic!"

Arthur's eyes widened just before his head whipped back around as he yelled, "**HALT!**"

"Arthur! What do you think you are doing?"

Arthur bowed, rather more lowly than he had before as he answered, "Sire, I had forgot to mention that the aforementioned rape was attempted via magic. As my manservant has just reminded me that royals have no magic, it makes me wonder exactly who these people truly are."

Uther was now up, off the throne, and stalking over to where the group stood, surrounded by knights, by the Great Hall double doors. Knowing he was now stuck Merlin tuned out, settling into reviewing what little he had found in the old archives about ancient magic users who had bonded with those rare individuals that their magic actually 'liked.'

Apparently, in the three instances that he had found, it had been done between those of the same sex who had actually felt drawn to members of the opposite sex before the bond. None of them had ended well for the bond seemed to demand that the two who were bonded only have physical relations with each other. All that had come from these three bondings were six deaths, within the first four days of bonding. This was the reasoning behind the unwritten rule magic users had implemented, long before the Sorcerers' Wars if never bonding with anyone their magic even remotely showed signs of liking.

Merlin's eyes had only ever followed Arthur, and the fact he was Arthur's lifemate guaranteed that Arthur would only ever have eyes for him. He was just beginning to ponder how much he should tell Arthur when he felt a sharp jab to his ribs. Jerked out of his thoughts he scowled at Arthur, who just jerked his head back over towards the servants' entrance. Smiling Merlin nodded, and they began to move slowly over and out of the hall.

As they lightly jogged up the tightly spiraling staircase Arthur wondered out loud, "Do you think this incident is related to whoever was behind the attack six months ago?"

"I do not know. I had not really thought about the two being somehow connected, but if they are it means whoever is running things is after you."

Thinking it over Merlin could see how targeting unbonded potential sorcerers would be a good way to exterminate Arthur's future soulmate, if they either suspected or knew of Arthur's Caledonian heritage. Yet trying to force a lifemate override would make no sense unless the magic user in question was either fay, or one of the Guardians. For only they would have the necessary power access to even have a chance at succeeding.

As they entered the main hallway of the third floor he asked, "Is Sophia fay?"

Arthur absentmindedly nodded, he had heard his father getting that out of the fake princess just before he had decided to exit the hall. He began to strip off his armor as he said, "Apparently, which should make holding her easier considering all the iron in the dungeon."

Merlin licked his suddenly dry lips, it was as if he had turned a flame from low to ultra high when he had given in and bonded, well at least half bonded, himself to Arthur. He needed time to control his desire, and try to understand everything that was happening with Arthur and him. First though he had to know if Arthur knew, "Arthur?"

"Hum?"

"No one ever talks about your mother. Was she a Caledonian princess?" It would certainly explain a few things if she had been.

Arthur splashed some water on his face from the basin on the stand in the corner before saying, "I do not know. She died when I was born, and no one is allowed to talk about her, or her family, under penalty of death."

Merlin sighed, that sounded exactly like something Uther would do, even though everyone knew that was the fate which awaited Caledonian princesses.

"Why?"

Arthur's question caught him a little off guard, but he cautiously answered, "I do not know how much about Caledonia, and the ruling class, you know other then it is a sorcerer's sanctuary."

Arthur shrugged, "Not much. Camelot maintains an uneasy truce with the kingdom, but I do know the last representative they sent was turned away at the border two years ago."

Merlin's forehead furrowed with confusion, "I thought you were only in your sixteenth year?"

"I am."

"One of the seers must of sensed something."

Arthur slowly turned and now stood standing with his hands on his hips starring at him. "Out with it, Merlin. What do you know?"

* * *

āhreddan (rescue)

gewæde (clothing)

forgietan (forget)


	8. Chapter 7

Merlin rubbed his eyes before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "I think your mother was a Caledonian Princess. Which means you have Caledonian blood, but, normally, it should not matter. However, in your case I fear it makes a difference."

"How?" Arthur asked as he moved to sit on the chair behind his writing desk.

Merlin gave a weak smile. "Caledonian Princes are born with soulmates to anchor them, and lifemates to..." Merlin trailed off and bit his lip. "Soulmates are easier to explain. They are always a male magic user who pledge, and bond, their magic, and life, to the prince. Voluntarily, if you can call something your born to do voluntarily. They keep the prince alive, and help guide them in making wise and honorable decisions. Lifemates, on the other hand, are harder to explain. They are a prince's other half. Always," here he had to stop, roll his eyes, and give a bit of a snort as he silently amended that to 'almost always' before continuing, "female as they will bear the next generation. What is strange is that if a treaty is needed with another kingdom that has a princess, it is always that princess who is the lifemate. In the case of a Caledonian Princess, they are always only born when, in the near future, a treaty with a kingdom will require such a price. No one knows if they should have a soulmate as that is never an option, but it is reckoned that they probably should have a lifemate because they always give their life for the life of their child. Those few who have been asked about the timing of their pregnancies, and the knowledge of what awaits them when the time arrives, have all confirmed that it was the acceptance of that death which resulted in the pregnancy."

Finally done, Merlin watched Arthur a bit as the silence stretched on and on. After what seemed like hours Arthur asked, "Are you saying that normally when a princess makes such a sacrifice the resulting child, somehow, is not born with a life and soulmate?"

Merlin nodded as he said, "They always have a son, to inherit the kingdom they married into, and that son never seems chained to the demand of the Caledonian bloodline to bond with a soulmate, or a lifemate."

Arthur rubbed his forehead as he said, "But you think I am 'chained' which would make a huge difference. Is there any way to be sure?"

Caledonians can feel the call of the royal blood for their missing mates, usually by the time they are eighteen. I think that you were somehow 'seen' ages ago as it is known that a Caledonian representative always makes a visit to any princes born of Caledonian Princesses during that child's eighteenth year. Furthermore, I believe on of their seers has seen something regarding you specifically, and that is why they sent a representative to have a look at you before your eighteenth birthday."

Arthur sighed. It was all a bit much, and he needed time to come to terms with most of it before deciding if he should visit Caledonia, but with his luck he probably did not have the luxury of time.

"Do you know if this mate bond, or whatever, has a time limit on it?"

"In what way?"

"Well, do I have to find my life and, or soulmate before a certain time in my life?"

Merlin took a moment to search his memory for all the bits and pieces of Caledonian lore, plus all the rumors, he had heard before saying, "I think that if you do not bond with at least one of them before your twenty-fifth year you either go insane or die." He shrugged, not much caring as he knew Arthur was safe.

Arthur grimaced Unaware that Merlin had already initiated the soulmate bond he was not real happy with the vagueness, but at least he had time to adjust to his new realty. Merlin rested his head against the bed post, and let his eyes drift shut, completely missing Arthur's crooked smile turn into a slight frown.

"Merlin?"

"Hmm."

"Would that explain why...um...I can not...you know?" Arthur could feel the heat of a blush as he asked the question, but he had to know the answer before he asked what he wanted to know about the lifemate.

Merlin did not even stir, the question was embarrassing but he had almost been expecting Arthur to ask it. "Yes, and that would be just another indication that you have Caledonian blood that is affecting you. Caledonian Princes can only have sexual relations with their lifemates, thus they never feel any desire for anyone else. Sophia's need to use a spell in an effort to get you erect was what got me to thinking all this through."

Arthur let his head fall forward onto the desk. "Is the lifemate **always** female?" he muttered, silently hoping that Merlin said no.

Merlin started at the question, banging the side of his head on the bedpost as his eyes opened wide in panic. Rubbing his temple he wet his lips, buying a few seconds to calm his racing heart. Taking a deep, calming breath he assured himself that Arthur was only asking because he was curious, not because he suspected anything. Finally, with a small teasing lilt in his voice, he answered, "Of course they have always been female, Arthur. How do you think the line continues, immaculate conception?"

Arthur half groaned, half laughed. Lifting his head slightly he looked at the one person who made his heart beat faster. "Merlin."

Merlin raised an eyebrow questionably as he looked back. Arthur gave him a small, sad smile. This was for the best, really, he thought before saying, "I want you to go visit your mother for the next month or two."

Merlin went white as he stammered, "But, Arthur..."

Arthur warily held his hand up to stop him, "I know I have been extremely overprotective since you have entered my life. Truthfully, I would rather you stay where I can see you, but I need time, alone, to think over everything you have told me. The next best place for you is with your mother, so I am going to use this time to not only think, but to get a handle on my fear in regards to someone finding out about your unbound magic. Hopefully, when you return you will find you have more freedom in my service."

Merlin half smiled, what Arthur said was true enough, and it certainly would help him adjust if he got away for a bit. Yet, there was still the small matter of the hidden evil lurking in Camelot. "What about whoever is out to get you?"

Arthur shrugged, "I survived before I met you. I am sure I will manage without you around for a month or two. Besides, it took them six months to come up with this second try. What makes you think the next attack will not take just as long to put together?"

Merlin bit his lip even as he gave a quick nod. He could not argue with Arthur's logic, but it did not mean he still did not have doubts. "Only for a month. Agreed?"

Arthur quietly chuckled as he nodded. Typical Merlin, setting terms instead of just blindly following orders.

-TIME LAPSE-SKIP O'MATIC-

The morning of Arthur's eighteenth year found Merlin helping Gauis with his potions while Arthur snuck out to try and meet with the Caledonians they were both sure were on the way to Camelot. Arthur had been gone for about an hour when Merlin felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. It was so unexpected that he gave a loud yell as he dropped the potion he was working on to grab his shoulder. Unfortunately, as his magic pulsed and whirled within, Gauis returned from his rounds.

"Merlin?!" Gauis exclaimed as he hurriedly put his bag down and walked over to help Merlin sit down. Gauis prodded at the shoulder, causing Merlin to wince, as he asked, "What happened?"

Merlin looked over, and up, at him completely unaware that his eyes were flickering frantically back and forth from their normal blue and a pale yellow-gold as he answered, "Nothing. Just all of a sudden it felt as if an arrow had slammed right through it."

Gauis just starred in shock at Merlin for a moment, not realizing that he was slowly increasing his grip on Merlin's hurt shoulder as he did so.

"Ow!" Merlin's cry of pain shook him out of his stupor.

Slowly removing his hand from Merlin's shoulder Gauis hesitantly asked, "What have you done?"

"Um..." Merlin shifted nervously as he wet his lips. He could feel his magic frantically seeking, trying to coil ever outward. "I do not know what you mean. I have not done anything."

Gauis lightly cuffed Merlin on the back of the head as he said, "Merlin, your eyes are flickering with magic as we speak. That suggest that despite being six years shy of twenty-one you have magic that is active and, apparently, voluntarily bonded."

Merlin started, "Voluntarily?"

Gauis sighed as he shook his head. "Do not try to pretend with me. I help Geoffrey keep the lore, and I know that those bound by the spell are different from magic users of long ago in several ways. One of them being that they were able to protect their chosen from great distances."

"What about those who chose to bind with Caledonian royalty?"

Gauis smiled a little as he saw that the golden glow within Merlin's eyes was beginning to steady now that Merlin was distracted enough not to fight to contain it. "There are several theories about why they do not have the old ability, or any of the other perks that seem to have come from voluntarily choosing to bond with someone worthy. It is my belief that the magic itself does not see those bonds as any more voluntarily chosen by the user than the bonds created by the blood spell. Now, somehow you have accomplished such a bond." He paused to look over to be sure he had closed his door as the sound of approaching footsteps began to drift into the room. He frowned when he saw that it was wide open, "Just a second. Let me close the door, and then you are going to tell me exactly who you bonded with, and why."

Merlin wearily closed his eyes and let his head drop so that his chin rested on his chest. Very quietly he whispered, "Arthur."

At the same time Gauis went to reach out to close the door two strange knights muscled him to one side as they half carried a wounded Arthur into the surgery. Merlin quickly got p and out of their way so that they could lay Arthur out on the table. Gauis swiftly closed the door and followed the unknown knights.

"Merlin, get some clean cloths and hot water," he said as he elbowed the knights out of his way. Examining Arthur his hands faltered a bit when he discovered that Arthur's shoulder had been pierced by an arrow. As Merlin handed him a couple of clean cloths he gave him a questioning look even as he asked the knights, "How, and when did this happen?"

Merlin weakly smiled as he shrugged while the two knights looked at each other before answering, "We were traveling from Calendonia to Camelot when we came across this young knight wounded in the forest just West of here. The bandits who attacked him were dead, not more than a few minutes. We swiftly brought him here. He is the young prince, yes?"

Gauis carefully removed Arthur's armor, with Merlin's help, as he nodded. Knowing why the Caledonians were in Camelot to see Arthur, and suspecting the connection between Merlin's phantom injury and Arthur's real one, he asked, "Feeling the call?" fully expecting them to answer that they only felt it faintly and to perhaps inquire if he knew who Arthur had bonded with; soulmate or lifemate.

Instead he was shocked to hear them say, "Yes, loud and painfully. We will need to bring him back to Caledonia. It may be the only way to find his mates, and save his life."

Gauis paused in his cleaning of the wound. "But..." he began, looking confusingly from the knights to Merlin, and back again.

Arthur chose that moment to come out of his stupor. Moaning he asked, "What happened? How did I get here?"

Gauis nodded towards the two Caledonian knights as he finished cleaning Arthur's shoulder and began bandaging it up. "These two knights of Caledonia brought you in."

Arthur got a quizzical look on his face as he asked, "How did they get past the guards on the gate?"

The knights chuckled as Merlin said, "I would lay odds they either just stumbled you past or there were no guards on the gates." He paused a moment before lightly laying a comforting hand on Arthur's uninjured shoulder, "Seriously, have you actually met your father's so called guards?"

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, life has gotten real complicated. This story is now on indefinite hiatus while I deal with some real serious issues. It may be months before I get back to it. Stay safe and well.**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN**SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT, I JUST NEEDED TO GET THE CREATIVE JUICES FLOWING AGAIN. HOPE TO HAVE ANOTHER, LONGER, CHAPTER UP SOON AS I AM ONCE AGAIN WORKING ON THIS STORY. MY THANKS GOES OUT TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE WAITED THROUGH THE PAST MONTHS :)****

* * *

Arthur sighed. Unfortunately what Merlin implied was all too true. Arthur had tried several times to talk to his father about the lax attitude towards guarding the gates, but his father refused to change any of the old ways. He relaxed as the pain in his shoulder slowly disappeared. Looking at the two knights, who were now urgently whispering to each other, he asked, "You have seen me, what are your plans now?"

The knights looked at each other a moment more before turning and bowing to the young prince. "We feel the call of blood, Sire. Yet your pain is being shared by another. We must take you with us back to Caledonia as our King's orders are clear regarding the blood call," the one on the left began.

The other one finished with, "However, it seems that a bond has begun with someone here in Camelot."

Arthur started, and then winced as the pain returned full force as Merlin's hand slipped unnoticed from his shoulder. The two knights' eyes widened as the look of pain returned once more to Arthur's face. Gauis noticed their reaction and, with a side look at Merlin, asked, "Is something the matter?"

"The bond is strange," the one on the right began.

"There, yet not there," said the one on the left.

"Both soul and heart," continued the one on the right.

"Yet more then that," added the one on the left.

"Almost as if a power not fully active lies sleeping, and the bond awaits a coming of age," the one on the right finished.

A small, crafty smile appeared on Arthur's face. It slowly faded as Merlin asked, "And while the bond waits, what happens to Arthur?"


	10. Chapter 9

Arthur's lips moved soundlessly, and his expression began to darken even as one of the Caledonian knights said, "With each passing year the pain of the unfilled bond will grow, until on his twenty-fifth year the prince's heart will explode and his soul screams forever trapped in his decaying flesh."

The other knight sadly nodded as he said, "One must hope, and have faith, that the one for which the bond waits reaches their coming of age in time."

A sickly looking Gauis raised a questioning eyebrow in Merlin's direction. Merlin gave him a tight, quick nod even as Arthur murmured, "From experience I would expect it to happen late. Must I still return to Caledonia with you?"

"We feel the call thus we must escort you back to our King."

Arthur nodded. "I understand," he said before glancing back, and over to Gauis. "Finished? My father needs to be informed."

"Yes, Sire," Gauis replied as he finished dressing Arthur's wound.

Arthur nodded his thanks as he stood. "Merlin, prepare for a long journey."

"Arthur..." Merlin began only to have Arthur shoot him a murderous look. He heaved a loud sigh before angrily grabbing some ointment off one of the shelves and storming out, all the while muttering just barely under his breath, "Bloody prat thinks he is immortal. Can not wait to see his face when his luck runs out, and he wakes on the far shores of Avalon. Good for nothing idiot..."

Arthur chuckled slightly as Merlin's voice trailed off as he disappeared out the door. Turning to tell the two knights to follow him he scowled at the shocked look on their faces. "Let us go," he growled before storming out.

-_**TIME SKIP**_-

Six years later Arthur was making his annual trip to Caledonia. Only this time he had dragged along Merlin. Riding through the woods Arthur could feel the nervous tension radiating from the four Caledonian knights who were escorting him. Sighing he slanted a look over at Merlin. He winced at the swirling, bubbling chaos of Merlin's magical aura. Since he had first met Merlin the man's aura had slowly almost quadrupled in intensity and size. Of course Merlin should of come of age sometime before midnight last night, seeing as yesterday had been the fool idiot's twenty-first birthday. He inwardly shuddered at how Merlin's aura now pulsed, crackled, and grew with Merlin's every heartbeat. Arthur winced a little as ripples of pain swept up and down his body.

This caused Merlin to swear loudly, "Foc Arthur, that looked bad." Merlin looked back at the four knights who were escorting them. "Is not there anything you can do to help help?"

The knights, in obvious discomfort, sadly shook their heads. "The young king needs his mate to come of age. That he has lasted so long beyond is remarkable and beyond our understanding."

"Told you it would happen late," Arthur all but growled.

The eldest knight had to chuckle a little at that, "Yes, you did, Sire. Obviously your intended bonds were born way beyond the ideal time."

"Not as far beyond as you might imagine. He's just always late," Arthur muttered just under his breath, but one of the younger knights heard him, and started at his words.

Cautiously he asked, "You know who you await, Sire?"

Arthur snorted, and started to answer, but at that second figures and arrows rained on them from the trees. For a moment there was chaos as horses started and swords were drawn. It was in this brief space of time that Arthur felt it, the click and flare of Merlin's magic. He had less than half a second to squeeze hiss eyes shut before a searing bright light exploded outward from Merlin's body. Slowly opening his eyes he heard thunder roll across the sky.

"Cac! What the heck just happened?" One of the elder knights asked.

Arthur cautiously looked around just as the ground rumbled and the forest stilled. Taking in the charred bodies, and confused knights he muttered, "Calm. Focus. Just ride the storm my friend."

Meanwhile Merlin had fallen off his horse, and was curled up into a tight ball on the ground. Arthur sighed as he slowly, cautiously dismounted and quietly made his way over to the love of his life. As he crouched down to lightly lay his hand on Merlin's shoulder the vacuum of silence erupted with the noise of every living thing.

Wincing he murmured, "Shh, shh, calm down."

Focused entirely on Merlin he didn't notice the Caledonian knights resheathing their swords and coming up behind him until one of them asked, "What is going on?"

Arthur quickly closed his eyes just as Merlin's magic pulsed wildly again, enclosing both of them in a brightly shimmering dome. "Merlin, will you please calm down. It is just our four escorts from Caledonia you idiot."

Merlin groaned at that before rolling over so he could look Arthur in the eye. Hesitantly he reached out. Arthur edged closer. Weakly smiling Merlin laid his open palm on Arthur's chainmail covered chest, exactly over his heart. Arthur drew in a sharp breath as his whole body seemed to come alive at that moment.

A soft feminine voice seemed to whisper on the wind, "Today these lives are joined. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth."

Arthur softly smiled as he moved his hand from Merlin's arm to his chest, directly over his heart. Outside the dome tears glistened in the eyes of the knights as Merlin's voice softly drifted out to them, "I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years. Time may past, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we encounter together, I vow here that this love will be my only love, I will make my home in your heart from this day forward. Arthur, with free and unconstrained soul, I give you all I am and all I am to become."

Arthur's quiet voice followed Merlin's, "Today, Merlin, I join my life to yours as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward."

Merlin's magic flowed again, seeming to flood the entire forest with its power and light. As the dome crackled and disappeared the ground shook from the sudden landing of a huge red dragon. Swords were quickly drawn as the four knights moved to stand between Arthur and the dragon.

Arthur gathered Merlin close to his chest as he urgently said, "Shield you idiot!"

Merlin grunted as he weakly pushed against Arthur. "It is just Kilgharrah you prat. Now let me go, and help me stand."

* * *

Foc (fuck)

Cac (shit)


	11. Chapter 10 (pt1)

This next part is all the inspiration I ever received for this story. I have chosen to try and backtrack this to what happened before, which may have been the most craziest thing I have ever done in regards to a story. I hope you agree at the end that even though it may have been a tad confusing and strange it at least helps a little to make some sense of this part. So, worth the effort even if not perfect.

I know it is very, very short but it was hard to put my thoughts into words and now I have no clue how to get to the vague idea I have for an ending. Major Writer's Block! I just didn't want everyone to think I had forgotten about this story, or abandoned it. So enjoy what little I have been able to write.

* * *

Arthur scowled, but he helped Merlin to slowly stand. A bit wobbly on his feet Merlin leaned heavily on Arthur for a moment before drawing a deep breath and slowly pulling away from his love's embrace to limp forward a few steps. Smiling weakly, he asked, "Now?"

Kilgharrah lowered his head to stare deeply into Merlin's eyes. "Almost Myrddin, almost."

"Really?" Merlin asked, confused even as he heard Arthur quietly asked, "Who is Myrddin?"

"My young dragon lord was," Kilgharrah said while Merlin looked back with a slightly sheepish look.

"I was, am, and will be. Please do not ask me to explain." He ran an uneasy hand through his black locks. "I really do not understand it all that well myself. I have memories of things I have done, things I will do, and things I do not remember happening because they never did to this version of us."

Arthur starred at him in silence for a moment before closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Kilgharrah let loose with a deep, smoky laugh before saying, "Do not worry young king. Destiny here, there, or any where always finds you two together come what may. I always enjoy seeing how many ways you deny its plans, and ponder the few times you have fallen into its manipulative clutches."

"Destiny is a construct of our imaginations, upon which we can blame that which happens to us beyond our control which has no explanation."


	12. Chapter 10 (pt2)

_**Sept. 12 2016 update: Changed Gwen so she is consistent. Noticed on reread that she went from young to old, and then back to old again. She is now an elderly woman. Trying to have the same mains while still changing them up to make it my own. Am in the process of typing up the next chapter, sorry for the long wait. Stay tuned :)**_

* * *

Kilgharrah raised an eyebrow, "Wise words young King, wise words indeed."

Merlin looked from one to the other before saying, "You two are up to something I just know you are, but enough with all this 'what will be, will be, the future is not ours to see' talk. Why are you here **now**, Kil?"

A small chuckle rumbled around the woods not only at Merlin's words but also at Arthur's expression. "Get used to it young King, his place in time continuingly changes thus his words often reflect a past, present, or even future of which we know not. As for why I am here, you called young warlock, or your magic did. It spoke of pain, and lost. Of a desire to lash out and destroy all." He lowered his head to stare deeply into Merlin's eyes, "I came to comfort, with little hope of stopping you from ending us all. However I see, nor feel, none of that which was within your call. Thus either that which was to happen didn't or it has yet. The cry was that strong. It is on days such as this that I wonder if I spoke the oath of destiny true."

Merlin blindly reached behind him, his whole body breathing a visible sigh of relief when he felt Arthur's hand grasp his. At that moment his eyes flashed golden yellow, and a small wave of magic rippled through the soldiers standing nervously behind Arthur.

As they collapsed, unconscious, on the ground Arthur gripped his hand hard and hissed, "What do you think you are doing?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Calm down Prince Prat, we can not have them talking of dragons and magic now, can we? I just changed their memories a bit, and put them into a deep sleep. They will be fine."

"Dragons?" Arthur squeaked even as Merlin roared, "Aithusa!"

A few moments later a small white dragon landed next to Kilgharrah. Shivering a little, she meekly looked inquiringly at Merlin. Smiling reassuringly he very slowly shuffled forward so that he could lay a comforting hand on her head. "It is fine my love. You are safe. Did **you **hear the call, sweetheart?"

Aithusa seemed to shiver a moment before timidly shaking her head, causing Merlin's brow to furrow as different possibilities ran through his mind. A hand placed on the middle of his back startled him back into the here and now.

"Merlin?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath before saying, "Síocháin agus a bheith imithe."

Aithusa seemed to almost purr like a cat as her whole body relaxed just before she just faded away, gone from existence.

"What did you do?" whispered Arthur.

"I released her. She was never really of this world, and I am not sure how, or when, she came to be here. I do know that it was time to let her go."

"Not back..."

"Oh Goddess, NO! There she was tortured, unable to speak or fly. No, she now has never been."

"You could not have done so before?"

Merlin smiled at Arthur, his very wise and kind King. "She was the one who delivered the Caledonian prophecy to their seer. She had been needed. She did not hear the call of magic, nor feel its pull. Thus her anchor here was gone. Small unimportant facts that actually have great significance in the grand plan that has been laid out for us."

Arthur grinned manically, "Which we shall twist, torment, and reshape at every turn."

Merlin laughed as he flicked Kilgharrah a go away motion with his hand. With a mumbled "Good Luck" the huge dragon launched himself into the air, and with just a few wing beats he was gone from sight.

"So fool, what now?" he asked Arthur.

Arthur rubbed the back of his head in thought as he looked over the sleeping bodies of the knights. "We need a few of those bandits strewn in and around to make any story convincing. Can you do that?"

Merlin cocked his head a little to the side, his eyes briefly flashing light pale yellow. About twenty bandit bodies now lay scattered beside the knights. Arthur grinned as he started to nod, but then some thought hit him and he turned a calculating gaze on Merlin. Merlin smiled slowly at first, but the longer Arthur looked at him the more self-concisions he got.

Beginning to fidget after a few minutes of being under scrutiny, and silence, he finally asked, "What?"

"If you are not yet this Emrys that the dragon speaks of, does that mean you do not yet have access to your full power?"

Merlin shuffled his feet as he looked down at the ground, his cheeks a blazing red as he quietly mumbled, "Um, no."

Merlin?!"

Merlin gulped, "I believe I only control about a third of my true power. Happy now?"

Arthur turned pale as he closed his eyes. A third, only a third, yet what power Merlin did control already out stripped any other sorcerer he had ever heard of, never mind the fact that before now Merlin had literally pulsed with an aura of magic larger than normal and that had been less than a third. What his love's aura looked like now that he was of age, Arthur shuddered to even imagine. Forcing his thoughts back to the problem at hand Arthur furrowed his brow as he tried to think of a plausible explanation for the scene before him. Actually, at this point any explanation would do.

"Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

"Why would both the knights AND the attackers be incapacitated?"

Merlin rubbed the back of his head as he grimaced. "Oops..umm," he bit his lip a moment before his eyes flashed again.

The clearing didn't look all that different, except for one extra man, and blood dripping from Arthur's sword. Arthur nodded at the slight, small differences he could detect that pointed to a rogue sorcerer having been part of the attack. The crowning touch being the new, headless man with scorched robes, and an area of black, dead ground spiraling out from his corpse.

"You might want to look tired prat."

Arthur lightly cuffed him on the back of the head before sitting on the ground. Bracing himself he said, "No, you force wave me."

"No."

Arthur sighed, "Yes. Merlin, they will probably take me to a healer to have me checked out. Killing an unbounded sorcerer creates a force wave backlash that is no small matter, especially for a Prince like me."

Merlin bit his lip, Arthur was right, but it didn't make what he had to do any easier. The only up side to the whole idea was that part of his spell would rebound onto him. Knowing that he tried to picture in his head exactly how he wanted it to play out. Arthur needed to be magically hurt, almost close to death but not so close that one would wonder about his 'mate.' Meanwhile Merlin couldn't show any signs of the bond Arthur and he shared. Which meant he could only be slightly more magically wounded than the knights as he would be found laying next to Arthur. With a deep steady breath, and warning, he gathered a mere drop of his power to him. Then, with a barely muttered "Díoltas" he released it out, and straight at Arthur.

It took less than a second for it as it rolled over his love, twisting and turning in upon itself before it slingshot back at him. They both hit the ground at the same time, Arthur completely out for the count and he himself only just able to send an awakening spell out to drift amongst the unconscious knights.

Arthur knew something was off when he awakened. Groaning he painfully tried to sit-up, only to find a hand on his chest holding him down. "I'm sorry, Sire, but it is best if you do not try to move quiet yet," a firm, and commanding voice informed him from above and to his right.

It was then he realized that everything was completely black, "I can't see."

"Calm down, and try focusing on just opening your eyes, my liege."

Arthur took a deep breath in through his mouth then slowly released it out through his nose while he slowly counted to ten. It helped, but barely. He still had that sense that something was just not right. Ignoring it as best he could he focused on opening his eyes. Slowly light began to filter into his brain, ignoring the slight throbbing this caused Arthur carefully began to look around. The room was sparsely furnished with just one chair and the bed he was in, but it had the same feel as Gauis' overcrowded physician's room. To the left of his bed stood an elderly, no nonsense looking woman who smiled slightly when his gaze met hers. His brow furrowed in confusion, where was Merlin?

Seeing his confusion the nurse said, "You are in Caledonia, Sire. Three days ago the knights brought you and your servant here, to the hospital wing, in a deep unconscious state." She smiled at him reassuringly before saying, The knights only had minor cuts and bruises, but I should go inform their Captain that you have finally regained consciousness."

As she turned to leave Arthur quickly reached out and grabbed her arm. Completely missing her grimace of pain he said, "Wait."

Turning back to him the nurse carefully removed Arthur's hand from her arm. It was bad enough to be in the same room and feel the pain of the call, having him touch her amplified that pain ten times. "Yes, Sire?"

Trying to still his impatience Arthur tried to connect with the elderly lady, "Would you please tell me your name?"

"Guenever, Sire."

"Well, Gwen, you can stop with all the Sires as I am pretty sure you have seen me naked at least once during the time I have been here."

Gwen chuckled as Arthur flashed her a big cocky smile before asking, "Do you have any idea what has happened to my manservant?"

* * *

Síocháin agus a bheith imithe (Irish=Peace and be gone)

Díoltas (revenge-Irish)

Guenever- Guinevere, or Gwen if you didn't catch that.


	13. Chapter 11

Gwen bit her lip torn between reassuring Arthur and obeying the order of her own king. Caledonia's unbonded sorcerers had surrounded the young man's unconscious body almost as soon as he had entered the city gates. The bonded sorcerers had seen nothing, but to the unbonded ones Arthur's manservant had radiated so much power that the glow of it pulsing in the air had practically blinded the younger ones. King Salem had been shocked that Merlin was still unbonded after all this time in Arthur's presence and had immediately issued a decree forbidding any citizen from divulging any information about Merlin to Arthur or his knights. Everyone was also to refrain from telling Merlin anything about Arthur.

Taking a deep breath Gwen said, "I was not on duty when you arrived." It was the truth, she had only come on duty four hours ago. "The only gossip I have heard has been in regards to you." Again, the simple truth, for the most part.

For while there was rumors and wild tales regarding Merlin flying throughout the city, by far the subject of everyone's interest was Arthur. Chief among the wild speculation was who, and where, was Arthur's mate. Every time Arthur had visited Caledonia over the last few years citizens crowded the path he would take from the gates to the castle. This time everyone was panicked as Arthur's time had come and gone. At this exact moment the hospital was being guarded by some of the younger knights so that Arthur could recover in peace.

Arthur licked his dry lips causing Gwen to reach for a small cup of water that was sitting on a side table. She helped him take a sip before he said, "This is not good. Merlin worries, and trust me, you do not want Merlin worrying without any answers."

He grimaced a little in pain as Gwen carefully guided his head back down to the pillow. As she turned to place the cup back on the side table Gwen could not but help shake her head a little. The boy had power according to the unbonded sorcerers, but even they had had to admit he apparently had no access to it. They were more used to either magic that was fully active if unbonded, or younger sorcerers who had yet to hit their age of majority. For someone to have magic and be of age, yet not have access to that magic was outside of their experience so they were basically winging it.

On the outside chance that he might gain access the bounded sorcerers had placed training restraints on the boy. They had even doubled down by placing not only a set on the boy's arms, but also a set on his legs. As a final precaution they had even added wards to lock down his magic until they could train him, and hopefully prevent his magic from bonding to someone before the boy was ready. To be scared of such a securely bound, essentially harmless young boy was laughable.

Of course even as she thought this Merlin was beginning to stir over in the sorcerers' quarters. As he lifted a hand to his forehead, and murmured softly, "My head hurts," the apprentice sorcerer who had been assigned to watch him mentally notified the head sorcerers that Merlin had awoken before going over to smile kindly down at him.

"Welcome to Caledonia, my name is Medraut."

Merlin removed his hand to scowl up at him even as he eyed the bracelets on his wrists. "What are these? I think they are giving me a horrible headache. Where's Arthur?"

Medraut frowned a little, "I am sorry, we had to be safe. Those are magic binders, but they really should not give you a headache."

Merlin bit his lip a moment as he analyzed the situation. "You said your name is Medraut, is that right?"

Medraut nodded. Sighing Merlin closed his eyes as he pondered on how so much was the same, yet different.

"The elder sorcerers will be here soon. Perhaps they will know why the binders bother you even though you have no access to the magic within, and around you."

"They bother those with access?" Merlin asked before shaking his head, "Never mind, what is more important is where, and how is Arthur."

"We have word that the young prince has woken just today from his sleep. He will surely be bonded within the week so there is no cause for concern young man."

At the sound of that voice Madraut stepped slightly away from Merlin's bedside, bowing a tad as he moved. Merlin frowned as he opened his eyes just in time to see it. "How long?" he asked, his eyes shifting warily between them.

The older man frowned as he passed his open hands slowly an inch above and down the length of Merlin's body. "I hope this young initiate has not been bothering you."

Merlin smiled slightly at Medraut before turning a piercing glare at the older man. "How long?" he asked with a bit more force as he tried to sit up. His blood really began to boil as he found himself unable to move, and saw the older man just shake his head before turning to leave the room. "What have you done?! And why will not you answer me?!" he practically shouted at the man's back.

Medraut looked worriedly back and forth between the two of them as he cautiously tried to soothe Merlin by lightly patting his leg. The elder man just continued out of the room as he answered, "It is for your own good young man. As for the Prince, it is none of your business."

"Arrgh!" Merlin was now frustrated, and in a bit of a panic. What were they keeping from him? He could feel his magic swirling inside him, an invitation and an embrace he had been ignoring, but now accepted with an eager heart. His eyes glowed a hot blazing yellow as he snarled "SHIELD" to a startled Medraut. The shackles on his wrists and legs blazed a fiery red as they exploded, while a shock wave of magic rippled violently outward as Merlin tore the wards to shreds.

He sat up, and swung his feet over onto the floor as he asked, "Now, where **is** Arthur?"

For a brief moment Medraut thought to stop him, but in that same fraction of time the floor cracked with the force of the earthquake that rumbled to life beneath his feet. Swallowing in fear he pointed a trembling finger in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

Medraut =Mordred

Also, Gwen will be old like Gauis was in series. I have changed that in the last chapter so it will be consistent.

I seem to have something wrong with my writing hand and it looks like surgery some time in the next few months so I can't say for sure when I'll be able to update. Sorry for the long waits in between, my muse is being stubborn and now this...THANKS SO MUCH FOR HANGING IN THERE! I'll get back ASAP.


End file.
